


Losing You

by Ashtheshortstack



Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Day 7: Hands, F/M, Fluff, Kyoru Week 2020, No Spoilers, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: Tohru was afraid to lose him.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957645
Kudos: 25





	Losing You

Tohru hated that she felt so awkward around Kyo these days. She was so sure that maybe--just maybe--he shared the same feelings for her that she did for him. The tension in the air got worse when they accidently touched one another. 

The two of them had a habit of being rather, well, touchy when it came to general activities. Tohru was often cooking or cleaning, so when Kyo asked her to hand him the milk from the fridge and their fingers touched, her heart nearly sprung from her chest. 

Breath catching, she gazed up as his fingertips trailed along hers. Kyo’s cheeks were also flushed as he looked at her. His lips pursed as he turned away coldly. 

Tohru suddenly felt helpless, like she was suddenly losing him. “Kyo!” 

She caught his free hand in her own. Kyo froze, turning to look at her slightly over his shoulder. “What?” 

Unsure of what to say, she glanced between their joined hands before staring at her socks. “I-I, uh, wanted to know what you wanted for dinner.” 

“Hah?” he tilted his head. The movement caused Tohru to meet his eyes. “Aren’t you already cooking?” 

“I-I,” she looked at the pot and back to him. “Well, yes. But if you want something else, I’d be happy to make it for you.” 

Kyo was staring at her like she’d grown a second head. “You dummy, what’d you make an entirely separate meal for me for? Ya know I’ll always eat what you make--unless there’s chives in it.” 

Tohru laughed nervously at that, flashing a meek smile. “I know… I just--I just wanted to make sure that’s all.” 

She was shocked when Kyo squeezed his palm against her own, his thumb brushing along her skin. “I’m sure it’ll be great, alright?” 

Tohru returned the gesture with a timid grip of her own. “Yeah, okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry these are so short. I have just been so swamped with Halloween fics. Thanks for reading!!
> 
> [tumblr](https://ashtheshortstack.tumblr.com)


End file.
